The art of the present invention relates to cabinetry construction equipment in general and more particularly to an apparatus and method of use which automates the time and labor intensive task of installing foam rubber expansion spacers into cabinet door frames prior to assembly.
Cabinet and other types of frames often have one or more slots or channels within an inside periphery into which the cabinet panels and other portions of the frame fit, seat, and/or mate. The slot or channel typically has a “U” shape with sidewalls and a bottom wall. When the frame is assembled from individual frame pieces, the separation of the channel bottom walls, i.e. base of the “U” shape, from frame top to bottom and from frame side to side is generally slightly greater than the cabinet panel top to bottom and side to side dimensions respectively, thereby creating a gap when the frame is assembled with a panel. This gap allows or compensates for thermal and humidity expansion and contraction and tolerance variations. In order to minimize any movement or noise of the assembled cabinet and panel, one or more short strips or inserts of foam rubber are placed within and around the frame channel prior to assembly of the frame and panel. The short strips or inserts of foam rubber compress when the frame and panel is fully assembled and ensure a positive hold of the panel and further provide for component expansion and contraction without cabinet deformation.
The foam rubber insert material is generally supplied in bulk rolls and requires precise cutting to form the strip inserts for the channels. Prior art devices generally require precut inserts which seriously increase assembly time and cost. For informational purposes only, a common width for said bulk material is approximately one inch in width and ¼ inch in thickness with a plurality of other sizes available. The present art adjustable foam insertion machine automates the process of foam rubber insertion by precisely cutting and inserting the foam rubber from multiple rolls. Unlike the prior art, the present art utilizes multiple rolls (preferably up to five) of foam rubber in a horizontal position and uses a roller or guide mechanism to vertically locate the foam rubber prior to cutting and inserting. The prior art machines utilize a single roll which is vertically positioned on the machine.
The preferred embodiment of the present art utilizes a step motor which feeds the foam rubber which is thereafter cut and inserted into the cabinetry component. The present art allows an adjustable length foam rubber material cut. The present art machine also allows customization of the cut length at the individual cabinetry shop in order to compensate for tolerances and/or other factors such as changes in humidity.
In the preferred embodiment, the present art utilizes pneumatic actuators, i.e. air cylinders, to cut, hold, and insert the individual foam rubber pieces. A bottom pneumatic actuator holds the bulk foam rubber material in place during the cutting process, a top pneumatic actuator cuts the foam rubber to a manufacturer desired length, and a middle pneumatic actuator inserts the cut foam rubber into the slot or channel. The present art provides a faster cycle time than the prior art as the cut foam rubber insert is formed each time the machine is cycled. The precut operation allows the foam rubber to be inserted immediately upon activation of the machine by an operator. Unlike the prior art, the present art provides quick and easy adjustability of the foam rubber insert material size.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable foam insertion machine and method of use which is capable of delivering and inserting a repeatable and programmed length of foam material within a channel of a frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable foam insertion machine and method of use which does not require manual foam insertion by an operator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable foam insertion machine and method of use which is capable of quickly and economically inserting one or more lengths of foam material with a minimum of operator interface.